Los Finos Hilos de la Araña - Romanogers One-Shot
by Summernight25
Summary: Cuando cierra los ojos siente el intenso color rojo cerniéndose sobre ella, después el sonido agudo de un piano acompañando los ligeros pasos de unas bailarinas. Natasha siente que esa sensación nunca va a abandonar su alma. Steve quiere extirpar esa sensación, quiere ahuyentar sus demonios. Hasta que todo se vuelve rojo, rojo de pasión y de sangre mientras siguen la pista a Bucky.
Steve sentía que el frío le congelaba el cuerpo, incluso era capaz de notar como se helaba el suero del súper soldado en su sangre. Tenía los músculos entumecidos, apenas tenía control sobre sus extremidades, y había dejado de notar los dedos hacia media hora. Sin embargo, Natasha estaba recta, totalmente erguida a pesar de las cadenas y las esposas que la ataban a la silla metálica. Ahí estaba ella, respirando ligeramente, impasible, con la mirada dura y calculadora, claro, ella es hija de la madre Rusia.

Los dientes de Steve castañeaban al mismo ritmo que la pierna de Natasha, que no paraba de golpear el suelo en un tic nervioso.

 _Natasha se aseguró de tener bien colocado el sistema de comunicación, pasó sus dedos por el lateral de su oreja y encendió el intercomunicador. Alargó sus manos hasta pasearlas por el vestido rojo, casi brillante, que llevaba. Agarro la parte baja de este y la subió lo justo para salir de la limusina. La puerta se abrió y ante ella se postraba la inmensa sombra del Capitán América, que fue tomando forma y color a medida que llegaba la luz a sus ojos._

 _Steve solo pudo mantener el aire en sus pulmones, tratar de relajar su pulso, y rezar para que la rusa no notara como le temblaban las rodillas y las manos._

 _La pelirroja contempló otra vez al recto soldado, un esmoquin negro tan ajustado que ella misma se ofrecía a desgarrarlo con sus propias manos hasta que no quedara más que Steve en… Se detuvo en su corbata, era de un azul tan intenso como los ojos de su portador, pero algo estaba mal en ella. Salió de la limusina con la elegancia propia de un felino y se apresuró a recolocársela._

 _Paseo sus manos por la tela suave de su corbata, y sonrió al ver como el capitán hundía su pecho al tomar aire bruscamente. Había pocas cosas que ella realmente amaba, la adrenalina en un combate, el frio ruso que coloreaba sus mejillas, arruinar las bromas de Clint…pero poner nervioso a Steve era una de las que más disfrutaba._

 _Al aire le costaba seguir su camino, apenas le llegaba a los pulmones, y trago duro cuando la rusa termino de anudar su corbata._

 _No tenía muy claro si deseaba que la corbata fuese eterna, o no habérsela puesto nunca._

 _Volvió a coger aire mientras se giraba, y se encaminaba al gran salón, con la Viuda Negra pegada a su derecha, con sus finas y agiles manos sobre las suyas. Él sabía que no debía pensar lo bien que sentarían las manos de la viuda arañando su espalda. Aun así permitió que el pensamiento bailara en su mente. Hasta que un repentino tirón de la pelirroja le saco de su ensoñación._

 _Esta situación no hacía más que ponerle nervioso, además, empezaba a sentirse como un adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas. Quería saber cómo se sentía la respiración de la rusa cerca de su piel. ¿Pensaría ella lo mismo?_

 _El grave sonido de los altos tacones de Romanoff volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos, se giró para encararla, en un intento de eliminar su nerviosismo, pero solo logró empeorar su situación cuando se embriago del verde bosque que impregnaba los ojos de la espía. Para cuando consiguió desconectar de los ojos de Natasha pasó sus dedos discretamente por su oreja derecha y activó el comunicador que previamente se había colocado. Siempre se olvidaba de los dispositivos tecnológicos Stark, y eso lo hacía sentirse como un dinosaurio paseando por el Times Squere en pleno siglo XXI._

De las sombras nació una mujer, una muy joven, con el pelo verde y la cara muy delgada, casi afilada. Esta fue directa hasta Romanoff y se agacho para mirarla a los ojos.

Natasha la encaró, y la observó como una hiena famélica mira a su presa. Sus pupilas se dilataron entre sus ojos verde frondoso, eran como un antiguo bosque de pino y robles viejos. Los mágicos ojos de Natasha. Esta alzó la comisura de los labios, y rio tan fina y elegantemente que solo el miedo y la tensión se atrevían a flotar en el ambiente.

Steve se envalentonó por la cercanía de la mujer, quería zafarse de las cadenas, agarrar a Natasha y salir de donde quiera que estuviesen. El sonido de las esposas del capitán alertó a la mujer y a las demás sombras que estaban a su alrededor. La mujer se levantó y se quedó erguida mientras daba vueltas, rodeando a Natasha.

-Madame Hydra.-Dijo Romanoff marcando y dándole énfasis a las palabras.

La mujer se giró sobre si misma dándose por aludida.

-Sabía que estabas loca, pero no tanto como para encerrarme en un cuarto lleno de agentes de HYDRA, pensaba que te quedaba algo de cordura después de lo que SHIELD te hizo.-Aquellas palabras no sentaron nada bien a la peliverde y en el tiempo que dura un pestañeo alzo su mano, para luego lanzar un tortazo sobre la cara de Natasha. El golpe sonó agudo, y pareció débil, sin embargo la nariz de la pelirroja comenzó a emanar sangre.

Steve empezando a preocuparse por la situación, tenso las cadenas y lucho por liberarse de ellas, pero solo consiguió llamar a intención de Madame HYDRA, que se giró al instante.

-Oh, el recto soldado de dios, el más patriota de los patriotas, el centinela de la libertad… ¿Dime? ¿Ya te han desvirgado?-La mujer comenzó a reírse de sus propias bromas, y Steve no puedo hacer nada más que apretar su mandíbula y mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.-¿Ya has conseguido mandar un Whasapp?-Sus profundas carcajadas retumbaron en las cabezas de ambos.-¿Sabes Capitán?, nunca supe como reaccionaste cuando despertaste en pleno siglo XXI, sin una guerra o algún conflicto, pensé que te volverías loco de angustia, o te morirías de aburrimiento, al fin y al cabo es para lo que SHIELD te creo, para luchar, para ser el icono de cada una de las guerra.-Steve tomo esas palabras como una bofetada en toda la cara, en parte era cierto, él había accedido a los experimentos de SHIELD con el fin de ayudar a su país, pero quería algo mejor para su vida, siempre quiso una familia, un hogar el cual llenar de niños y amigos, quería probar suerte en el mundo del arte, quizá dar clases de dibujo, eso es lo que siempre quiso, y siempre pensó que lo tendría. Solo que ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro. -Pero ya veo que sigues con SHIELD, ¿a quién le debes tu honor ahora?, ¿Al difunto Nick Furia, o a la señorita Carter? -Ese nombre nunca dejaría de traerle de cabeza, y cada vez que lo oía le dolía el pecho como si alguien lo aplastase contra una pared. La mujer sabia donde clavar sus zarpas para hacer más daño, un daño más profundo, más mental que físico.- ¿Me pregunto qué haces en tus ratos libres?, ¿yoga?, ¿alguna web de citas?, ¿clases de ballet?-Su última pregunta era un cuchillo de doble filo, ella conocía a Natasha, sabia de su pasado, así que no dudo en usar esa referencia.

Natasha apenas podía contener la rabia, si Steve tenía poco autocontrol, ella solo tenía ira, y se iba a desbordar en cualquier momento. Estaba clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, intentando reprimir algún insulto, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de rabia. Trataba de mantener la calma, así que imitó a Steve y apretó su mandíbula e hizo oídos sordos a preguntas estúpidas.

 _El salón estaba bañado por blancos, beige, grises, y azules. Todo y todos gritaban elegancia, al igual que ellos, que encajaban perfectamente en aquel lugar. Natasha repaso mentalmente. Su Glock del 87 estaba cargada en su muslo derecho, justo al lado de un cuchillo arrojadizo y de combate, en el otro muslo llevaba un cartucho de repuesto y lo que parecía una elegante pulsera en realidad era un arma. Esos eran los pequeños trucos que tejía la araña. Steve la guio entre la muchedumbre, esquivando a todos los invitados. Se sentaron en la mesa que Natasha había elegido al hakear la invitación para el evento. Steve sonrió al recordar cómo le había intentado explicar todo lo que hacía con el ordenador para meterlos en la lista de invitados. No entendió mucho, más bien nada, pero le agradaba que Natasha le hablara de cualquier cosa._

 _Al final ella era la única que intentaba hacer de su vida algo normal, una persona normal, alguien de esta década. Y Steve disfrutaba de cada momento en el que ella le enseñaba un invento o avance moderno que se creó cuando el "dormía", además, a él le gustaba la expresión que ponía cuando decía "No puedo creerme que esto no existiera en tu época, yo no sabría vivir sin ello". Y luego por alguna extraña razón acababan hablando del calor de una chimenea en el frío de Rusia y de los cremosos cafés que se hacían a mano, unos 70 años antes._

 _Los recuerdos de Steve volaron lejos y volvió a centrarse en la fiesta. Había muchas personas, mucha comida, y muchísimos peligros. Y esto no hacía más que inquietarle._

 _-¿Crees que alguien nos ha reconocido?-Pregunto Steve con un atisbo de inseguridad en su voz._

 _-No.-Respondió bruscamente.-Nadie te reconocería con el esmoquin que llevas, es difícil reconocerte sin el uniforme de las barras y estrellas-Acerco una copa de vino blanco a sus labios.-Y sin una "A" enorme pegada a la frente.-Los labios rojos de Natasha le sonrieron, pero Steve seguía preocupado por la situación, y sobre todo por la misión. Además, ¿Quién no conocería a la famosa Viuda Negra? Seguro que todos en esta sala habían oído su nombre, y sabían cuan peligrosa era. –Tranquilo Steven, nadie va a reconocerme.-Sus ojos de espía analizaron el salón en su totalidad. Se recolocó en sus asiento para tener mejor visión de la sala.-Es irónico, pero he usado tantos disfraces y pelucas que ir normal es la mejor de las tapaderas.-Rio suavemente, quería tranquilizarlo, ella sabía que el espionaje no era lo de él, que ser un espectador en una misión no era lo suyo. Aun así Steve se calmó, y rezó por que todo saliera bien. Natasha dejó caer una de sus manos sobre las del Capitán, debían parecer un matrimonio, eso es lo que ella había puesto al hakear su invitación. Y eran muy convincentes._

 _Ella no quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo buscaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del americano, le calentaba el alma, le hacía sentir cómoda, y querida, como si tuviese una familia de nuevo, algo a lo que pertenecer. Se le hacía extraño, pero por fin tenía algo que perder, ese era el papel de Steve en el plan de la viuda. Y ella no quería perderlo, y no lo iba a perder. Al fin y al cabo ella sigue siendo la Viuda Negra, la femme fatale por excelencia. Nadie dañaría a Steve mientras ella siguiese respirando._

-Se por lo que fuiste a la fiesta del hijo del Doctor Zola, pequeño soldadito de plomo.-Dijo Madame Hydra colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del Capitán, acariciaba su labio inferior con el filo de su uña pintada en negro, con una lentitud tortuosa, a la vez que sonreía sádicamente. Steve solo quería arrancarle el dedo de un mordisco.-Pero os equivocasteis en algo, Bucky no estaba allí, sé que él quiere vengarse de nuestra hermosa organización, de HYDRA.-Su dedo siguió bajando por su cuello mientras Natasha miraba hacia el techo esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.-Pobre hombre sin recuerdos, ahora se ha vuelto el mayor enemigo de los detectores de metales de todos los aeropuertos del mundo.-La risa de la mujer se ahogó en sus pulmones cuando Steve dio un fuerte movimiento en su silla.-Él buscaba a los científicos que lo manipularon, pero Bucky no estaba en la fiesta porque no sabe que el hijo del Doctor Zola fue quien siguió el proyecto de su padre, el proyecto "Soldado del invierno", y mira que a mí me gustaba más "El puño de HYDRA", ese apodo impone más, pero ese estúpido Barón…¡Da igual!, eso da igual…-Madame Hidra se alejó de Steve para rodear la sala, y ordenarle algo a un soldado de HYDRA que se ocultaba entre las sombras.-Bucky busca venganza, y HYDRA se la va a dar.-La mujer contuvo sus risas en el pecho y otra vez se acercó, hasta tener a unos centímetros el rostro de una Natasha Romanoff roja de rabia.-En cuento a ti pequeña zorra, espero verte pronto en el C _uarto Rojo_ , las niñas te echan de menos.

Natasha soltó un grito de rabia tan fuerte que Madame Hydra retiró la cara de golpe, asustada y aterrada como estaba, saco un cuchillo de su uniforme y lo clavo hasta la mitad en el muslo derecho de la pelirroja. La sangre emanó en milésima de segundo, pero Romanoff no pareció notarlo, y no apartó la mirada de los ojos negros y diminutos de la mujer. Ni siquiera gritó, apenas pestañeó cuando le clavó el cuchillo, en ese momento la rusa solo quería arrancarle el rostro a balazos.

-¡Pienso matarte Ophelia! ¡Por todo lo que nos hiciste, a mí, y a todas las demás!-Romanoff volvió a gritar de rabia, dejó que todo el aire de sus pulmones huyera en ese grito. Se agitó haciendo sonar las cadenas y esto hizo que Ophelia, la tan temida Madame Hydra, huyera de la sala despavorida y seguida por sus agentes de HYDRA.

 _-Bucky no está aquí.-Volvió a repetir la rusa._

 _-Tiene que estarlo, él tiene que estar aquí.-Dijo el capitán tratando de convencerse._

 _-Pero no está.-Steve la miro asumiendo el hecho de que había vuelto a perder de vista a su mejor amigo.-Ahora solo nos quedan dos opciones, la primera, huimos y reunimos más información sobre el paradero de Bucky, o segunda, y esta es mi favorita, acabamos con los altos mandos de HYDRA y capturamos a los investigadores y doctores que trabajan para el doctor Zola, ¿Qué opinas?_

 _-Opino que nos llaman vengadores por algo.-La mano de la rusa dejo de estar pegada a la suya, para agarrar el mango de la Glock.- A por ellos Nat._

 _Le llegó una ligera brisa cuando la rusa se levantó con tanto ímpetu y velocidad que tiro su silla y la señora que, hace un segundo, estaba sentada a su lado._

 _Levantó su pistola. Para ella la Glock era como una extensión de su propio brazo, una extremidad más. Entrecerró los ojos para apuntar mejor y ejerció presión sobre el gatillo accionando los engranajes y mecanismos de su arma. Cinco balas surcaron el aire del salón en diferentes direcciones. Todo esto en menos de cinco segundo, dejando sin tiempo de reacción a los, ahora muertos, directivos de HYDRA. "Corta una cabeza y otras dos crecerán en su lugar", bien, pues La Viuda Negra y El Capitán América pretendían quemar a la bestia y esperar a ver si de las cenizas lograban crecer otras dos cabezas._

 _La multitud rugió y gritó histérica con el primer balazo, y para el quinto ya todos corrían en busca de una salida. Según su plan de ataque, en el salón se reunían los más importantes científicos y directivos de HYDRA. El resto de cabezas estaban en la planta superior en diferentes salas celebrando sus propias fiestas, y al final, en la última planta estaba el hijo del Doctor Zola, el único motivo por el que Bucky estaría en la fiesta._

 _Steve entró en acción tan rápido como las balas rompieron el aire. Desplegó su nuevo escudo, uno que sea abría como un paragua desde su antebrazo, tan fuerte como el más puro vibranium. "Tecnología Stark" pensó Rogers. Corrió a toda velocidad con su escudo por delante, llevándose consigo varios científicos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, mientras Natasha se protegía a su espalda y eliminaba las cabezas de HYDRA. Todos los directivos cayeron con un agujero entre las cejas, así nadie pondría en duda la puntería de la Viuda._

 _La sala quedo en el más absoluto silencio cuando el último científico quedo inconsciente. Romanoff se apresuró a llamar a SHIELD para que recogieran a los científicos y limpiaran todo el perímetro._

La respiración pesada de la rusa lograba tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para no perder los nervios. Steve no podía dejar de recordar como Madame Hydra clavaba un cuchillo en la pierna de la rusa. Había visto a Natasha desangrarse muchas veces, pero eso no hacía que se acostumbrase.

-¿Nat?-Susurro Steve con miedo a que esta no contestara. Y no lo hizo, no por que estuviese inconsciente, sino porque intentaba asumir que lo que sentía en su muslo derecho no era dolor, sino rabia, y sobretodo fuerzas para matar a Ophelia y a toda su cruel estirpe. Así que Romanoff apretó los dientes y asintió con lentitud.- ¿Estas bien?-La mirada asesina de Natasha confirmó que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para seguir pateando traseros.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No hay guardias en la sala.-Aseguró la rusa mientras comprobaba los cierres de las cadenas.-No estamos encerrados, probablemente estemos en un edificio de HYDRA, algo provisional hasta que lleguen los refuerzos y nos trasladen a una de sus bases.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa, seguramente estén buscando a Bucky y no podemos dejar que lo atrapen.-Dijo Steve con brusquedad mientras se agitaba en el asiento midiendo sus fuerzas con la presión de las cadenas.

-No Rogers, no dejaremos que lo capturen otra vez.-Habló la parte más racional de Natasha, y lo decía en serio, no soportaba ver sufrir a Steve cada vez que se les escapaba Bucky, le destrozaba ver esos profundos ojos azules ahogados en tristeza y miedo.

Steve tiró fuerte de las cadenas, ejerciendo sobre ellas una fuerza sobre humana hasta que estas cedieron y se rompieron en miles de pedazos. Se levantó con brusquedad y se movió con rapidez hasta quedar frente a Natasha, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la rusa y presionó con sus manos sobre la herida mientras apartaba parte del vestido. La sangre se camuflaba en el rojo del vestido, pero el cuchillo que sobresalía de entre la piel de la rusa no debía estar ahí.

Las nociones básicas de medicina de Steve le llevaron a arrancarse la corbata y usarla de torniquete mientras retiraba con rapidez y una presión casi quirúrgica el cuchillo. Después se arrancó las mangas del esmoquin y las usó para taponar la herida.

-¿Te alegraría saber que vas a necesitar menos puntos de los que pensaba?-Dijo Steve en un intento por bromear y rebajar la ira y la rabia de la rusa.

-Sabes bien que no.-Replicó Romanoff en un tono cortante.

"¿Acaso esta mujer no siente nada?, acabo de quitarle un cuchillo de combate del muslo y no ha hecho ni un reproche, ni un leve quejido, absolutamente nada" La fría rusa impasible. Romanoff no sentía, solo golpeaba.

 _Habían acabado con los dirigentes de HYDRA de las plantas superiores, y SHIELD llegaría en unos quince minutos. Solo quedaba cruzar la última sala y asaltar la oficina del Doctor Zola, el impulsor del proyecto "Soldado del Invierno"._

 _Pero ya saben, cuando todo puede salir mal, siempre saldrá peor._

 _Y eso fue justo lo que paso._

 _Al menos veinte Soldados Ciempiés irrumpieron en la sala, unos rompieron las ventanas, otros tiraron las puertas a la fuerza y algunos atravesaron las paredes. Estos soldados fueron otro intento fallido de HYDRA por recrear el proyecto súper soldado. Les dotaron de una fuerza comparable a la de Steve, solo que estos podían explotar debido a la inestabilidad del suero._

 _Steve pegó a Natasha a su pecho y pasó su maltrecho escudo por delante de ella._

 _Romanoff intentaba calcular las posibilidades y variables de ganar el combate. Justo en ese momento empezó a odiar las matemáticas._

 _No tenían ninguna posibilidad._

 _Quizá podrían aguantar hasta que llegase SHIELD._

 _Natasha noto un liguero pinchazo en su cuello. "Oh, mierda". Su vista se nublo en cuestión de segundos, cayó al suelo y lo último que escucho fue a Steve gritando su nombre._

 _El Capitán América apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Natasha, puesto que una serie de pinchazos atravesaron su espalda, luego un golpe en el suelo y después la más sobria oscuridad._

 _Para cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba atado a una silla metálica, con el mayor frío de su vida, con los brazos entumecidos, y con Natasha a su lado._

-Larguémonos de aquí.-Rugió Rogers mientras rompía las cadenas de Romanoff y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.- ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si.

-¿Segura?

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con tanta pregunta Rogers?

-Pues intentar que no te desangres por el camino.

Que se preocupara por ella en parte la alegraba, pero su interior gritaba que no era una damisela en apuros, ella era la jodida Viuda Negra, no había nadie más fuerte e irascible que ella. Así que su orgullo la hizo ponerse en pie y dirigir el escape.

Abandonaron la sala, y caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo, por fortuna no había nadie vigilándoles. Al final del corredor había una ventana que daba a la calle de en frente. Parecía una zona poco transitada, apenas había nadie en la calle.

Natasha se acercó al marco de la ventana, levantó su brazalete/arma y apuntó a una de las vigas del edificio sin terminar que tenía justo al frente. El impacto fue silencioso, mientras que la cuerda siseaba al salir del brazalete de Romanoff.

-¿Una tirolina?-Rio inocente el Capitán América.-Pensé que la Viuda Negra sería más ingeniosa.-Dijo mientras rascaba su nunca en un tic nervioso.

-Se me da mejor ser practica.-Dijo mientras fijaba su brazalete a la cuerda, preparándolo para deslizarse a la otra calle.-Deberías agarrarte Rogers, a no ser que prefieras vértelas con los Ciempiés de allí abajo.-Dijo señalando el piso.

Rogers, en un acto de valor y autocontrol pasó sus enormes y musculosos brazos alrededor de la fina cintura de la espía, rozando la porcelana piel de esta.

Allí donde el capitán tocaba quedaba una marca de calor seguida de un escalofrió. Y Natasha se sintió tan bipolar como su cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban conduciendo hacia uno de los pisos francos de la Viuda Negra. Steve conducía a su lado, retorciendo la piel de cuero del volante, y la tensión en sus brazos bordeaba arrugas en la tela que quedaba de su esmoquin. Trataba de concentrarse en la carretera y no en la imagen que ofrecía Romanoff, con sus pies apoyados sobre el salpicadero, dejando que su traje colgara muy por encima de sus muslos, su espalda totalmente recostada sobre el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y la mirada ensombrecida mientras se perdía ojeando la continuidad del horizonte.

Lo único que perturbaba la imagen más pervertida y sensual que había visto en su vida era ese feo corte profundo que tenía en el muslo.

-Teníamos que rescatar a unos rehenes.-Empezó a hablar Rogers llamando la atención de la pelirroja, que se giró en el asiento para observarle.-Fue unos días antes de lo de Bucky, irrumpimos en Berlín, en una base de HYDRA, pero resultó ser una trampa.-Natasha ladeo ligeramente su cabeza. En ese ángulo podía observar el ágil movimiento de los labios de Steve, y se preguntó si serían tan agiles durante un beso.-Habían miles de soldados de HYDRA, muchos tanques, incluso aviones de combate, así que no teníamos ningún punto a favor.-Su pelo brillaba con los tardíos rayos de sol, era de un rubio oro tan claro y delicado que solo le apeteció tocarlo. Pero no lo hizo.- Solo quedaba una opción, y era robar una vieja camioneta que estaba ahí aparcada, así que mientras Los Comandos Aulladores me cubrían yo hice un puente a la camioneta.-El tono de sus ojos se volvió más claro de lo habitual, era el azul del mar cuando brilla el sol, el color del cielo en los cuadros más clásicos. Rogers podía ser enorme, inmenso, e imponer un miedo que otros no lograrían, podía estar hecho para la guerra, y meterse en más conflictos de los necesarios, pero era el hombre con más corazón y sentido de la justicia que había conocido nunca. Le gustaba de él esa bondad innata, su pasión por el arte, por ser justo y mirar por lo demás antes de sí mismo.- Así fue como aprendí a robar coches.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vaya Rogers, y yo que pensaba que tu sentido de la moral y la justicia no te permitía robar nada.-Bromeo la rusa mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Solo lo hago porque es necesario.-Dijo Steve mientras se giraba para verla un breve segundo.

-¿Qué harías si fuera necesario Rogers?-Dijo Romanoff dejando de sonreír, en un tono más dramático de lo que pretendía ser. Ella siempre tenía esos cambios de estado, era bipolar por naturaleza, y Steve lo sabía, pero eso solo la hacía más interesante.

-Haría lo que fuese necesario Nat, por los que me importan, por salvaguardar el mundo, por ti y por Bucky.-Steve freno el coche, puesto que ya habían llegado a su destino, y se giró en su asiento para mirarla a los ojos. Y sintió una explosión de sentimientos en todo su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos verdes curiosos, casi mágicos, que le hipnotizaban y lo llevaban al borde del abismo-Siempre defenderé a aquellos que merezcan ser defendidos, y sabes que siempre protegeré a aquellos que me importan.-Tomo el valor suficiente como para recoger varios mechones rojizos y dejarlos reposar en la oreja de la rusa, que le miraba como si de una visión se tratase. Así que Steve terminó por armarse de valor.-Tú me importas Natasha, y por eso te protegeré con mi vida.

Romanoff sintió como si el corazón le hubiese dejado de enviar oxígeno al cerebro y todo su organismo se hubiese parado en seco. Puede que fuera un efecto de estar desangrándose, o por esa declaración de intenciones de Steve. Su comentario la sobrecogió, y le dio una paz interior que nunca había sentido. En ese momento decidió que podía permitirse el lujo de amar otra vez.

Podía amarle en vez de contenerse. Contenerse como él lo hacía cada vez que tenía ganas de besarla. Contenerse cuando solo pintaba retratos de ella en su viejo cuaderno de dibujo. Contenerse como ella lo hacía cada vez que tenía ganas de enseñarle a bailar, con una música suave, quizá un piano, o un violín. Ellos y un par de horas en su salón de ballet.

Pero a pesar de la aceptación, ellos seguían plantados ahí, uno frente al otro, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, como si alguna barrera invisible impidiera que se tocaran. Así que el frio no tardo en caer de nuevo sobre ellos, alejándose físicamente y volviéndose a distanciar sentimentalmente. "Nunca saldría bien" pensó Steve, "Tengo demasiada mierda con mi pasado, demasiadas cuentas en rojo, demasiadas muertes a mis espaldas, he hecho tanto mal, yo nunca podré hacerle feliz" pensó Natasha.

-Capturamos a todos los científicos de la fiesta, y ya hemos iniciado el proceso de interrogación y extracción de información.-Anuncio Maria Hill a través de la pantalla holográfica del apartamento.-El grupo de limpieza se ocupó de identificar a los directivos de HYDRA y eliminar todo rastro de nuestra presencia.

Natasha se acomodó en el moderno sofá de la sala mientras veía pasear a Steve delante de la pantalla, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, le ponía histérica los tic nerviosos de Steve, y más de una vez pretendió levantarse y clavar a Rogers al suelo, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por la herida, hacia unos minutos que no sentía parte de la pierna y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Dónde fue visto Bucky por última vez?-Quiso saber Steve.

-En los alrededores de Latveria, entrando en un bloque de edificios.-Respondió Hill.

-Está tratando de refugiarse.-Contesto Rogers.

-No, está buscando un piso franco desde donde actuar, un punto alto en el que pueda apostar un rifle francotirador.-Dice Romanoff mientras suspira pesadamente a la hora de recolocar la pierna para que le dejara de doler.

-¿Estas segura Romanoff?

-Por supuesto, Latveria es un punto clave en cuanto a bases de HYDRA se refiere, es muy probable que esté preparando un ataque.

-Está bien, enviaremos agentes de campo a inspeccionar la zona, y a vigilarle.-Explicó la agente Hill.-Nuestros informáticos se encargan de la vigilancia de la zona, les mantendremos informados.

-Bien, gracias Hill.-Dice Steve y se vuelve hacia Romanoff.

-Tranquilo Steve.-Trata de calmarle la rusa al ver la incertidumbre y la tristeza enmarcando el gesto del Capitán América.-Sabe defenderse, estará bien hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

-Ese es el problema, sabe defenderse demasiado bien.-Dice Steve apretando los puños.

-No vamos a dejar que HYDRA lo capture. No lo permitiré Steve.-Le sonríe ligeramente la pelirroja.-Va a estar bien.

-Va estar bien.-Repite en un susurro. Y como si de un impulso se tratase se va de la sala con una rapidez impresiónate. Para luego volver en menos de un minuto, ahora con un botiquín en las manos. Se acerca hasta el sofá donde recoge en brazos a Natasha y camina con ella hasta la cocina, dejándola sobre la isla de mármol. Distribuye el interior del botiquín en el mármol de la isla y se dispone a preparar los puntos. Todo esto mientras Romanoff mira estupefacta su determinación con el material quirúrgico. Quién lo diría, un hombre de apariencia ruda y torpe, pero dotado de una delicadeza y precisión envidiables para cualquier cirujano.

Steve termina de prepararlo todo y encara la pelirroja para empezar a coser la herida, pero ella para sus manos.

Y ahí está la mirada de la Viuda Negra, esos ojos que brillan de lujuria y picardía, esos ojos que más de una vez lo habían hecho caer en sueños de lo más sensuales con la pelirroja.

Natasha, en su más puro instinto de provocarle recogió la parte baja del vestido, ya repleto de machas de sangre, y tiro de él con lentitud, subiéndolo hasta la cintura, luego por las costillas hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, dejando ver, a un Steve de lo más nervioso, y su ropa negra de encaje.

Rogers creyó estar en uno de sus sueños más calientes, esos que tenía a menudo con esa diosa de cabellera color amanecer. Pero no, era real y ahí estaba su diosa con aire de tirana, con apenas un poco de tela casi transparente. ¿Pero cómo pretendía esta mujer que le cosiera la herida si no hacia más que ponerle nervioso?

La aguja se acercó temblorosa a su herida. Steve trataba de controlar su pulso, pero ya era imposible, así que en el primer intento clavo la aguja donde no era. Natasha reprimió un grito y luego se mordió la lengua para no soltarle algún que otro insulto. Steve volvió a intentarlo y esta vez consiguió clavar la aguja donde debía ser, y empezó a cocer con delicadeza, tratando de no hacer daño a Natasha, la cual a la mitad de operación puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Steve y apretó indicándole que parara, que necesitaba coger aire o se iba a desmayar de dolor.

-Solo quedan tres puntos.-Trato de calmarla Steve.

-Eso dijiste hace siete puntos, para ya con la tortura.-Se quejó Natasha.

-Necesitas tres puntos más o curará mal.-Sentencio con su tono grave y profundo.

Cuando termino de cerrar la herida, se dedicó a pasar delicadamente un poco de algodón impregnado en alcohol, seguido de una crema desinfectante.

Los dedos de Steve rozaban ligeramente la rojiza piel de Romanoff, comprobando que había puesto bien los puntos. Levantó la mirada para decirle a Natasha que todo iba bien y cerrarían pronto, pero todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó cuando vio la sonrisa de medio lado de la rusa, esa sonrisa que solo podía llevarte a un sitio, y ese sitio era la cama.

Instintivamente Steve se acercó un poco más al rostro de Natasha, y esta podía notar como empezaban a sonrojársele las mejillas. Su cuerpo empezaba a arder por la cercanía de Rogers, quien colocó un vendaje adhesivo sobre la cicatriz con tanta rapidez que solo le sintió de nuevo cuando sus dedos rozaron el interior de sus muslos. Natasha embriagada por la cercanía del rubio se inclinó hacia adelante para plantarle un beso, uno profundo y salvaje que no de espacio para dudas. Su lengua entró a jugar con la de Steve, y este por unos minutos se quedó paralizado, hasta que reaccionó y pasó sus manos por la espalda de Natasha, pero había algo raro allí, eran pequeñas rugosidades, distribuidas sin ningún orden. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran cicatrices, algunas de balas, incluso de metralla. Deslizó sus manos por las costillas de la pelirroja y allí también había rugosidades, tenía tantas cicatrices que eran incontables. Steve sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, y le faltó el aire unos segundos. Le dolió cada cicatriz de Romanoff, tenía una ligera idea de lo que la rusa había pasado, pero nunca pensó en las marcas que llevada de su pasado, desde el _Cuarto Rojo_ y la _KGB_. Realmente parecía haber estado muy jodida.

-No les des importancia.-Susurro Romanoff sobre sus labios, mientras le paralizaba con esos ojos verdes.-No importan, solo son pasado Steve.

El capitán asintió y volvió a besarla, esta vez llevando el rito del beso, acariciando su lengua delicadamente, delineando cada cicatriz como si pudiese borrarla.

Natasha pasó una de sus manos por el pelo de Steve, y sus expectativas fueros cumplidas, esos cabellos rubios eran tan sedosos como esperaba, y se agarró fuertemente a ellos mientras luchaba por ganar ese duelo de besos, así que imprimió más fuerza en el beso, con tanta intensidad que notó como el sexo de Rogers se endurecía, mientras ella se humedecía bajo las caricias de Steve.

Era irónico, él era el más musculoso, el hombre de guerra, el gran Capitán América forjado en la segunda guerra mundial, y aun así era dulce, la acariciaba con amor, con vehemencia. Y la besaba con suavidad, como si intentara marcar a la rusa con ese beso, el demostraba su amor por ella. En cambio la Viuda era todo pasión, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña que él y con mucha menos fuerza, ella era quien llevaba las riendas del beso, y lo hacía con pasión y lujuria.

Natasha pasó sus muslos por las caderas de Steve y se sujetó a él mientras pegaba su sexo al de Rogers, y por la sensación que le dio, no parecía tan virgen como Tony decía.

-Al sofá.-Dijo Natasha mientras le besaba con mayor intensidad.

Steve pasó sus antebrazos por los muslos de ella y presionó sus nalgas con la mano, haciéndola gemir y buscar aire que refrigerara su cuerpo.

Natasha retiró la parte superior del esmoquin desgarrado que aun llevaba puesto y rompió la camiseta dejando atrás el sonido de los botones al salir disparados. Bajó las manos por los pectorales de Rogers, aruñando ligeramente sus abdominales, hasta llegar al cinturón que desabrocho en milésimas de segundo, y uso sus pies para agarrar la cinturilla del pantalón y bajárselos de un tirón. Steve agradeció a los mil y un dioses que Natasha hiciese gala de sus habilidades como espía.

Steve dejó con cuidado a Natasha sobre el sofá. Se colocó sobre ella y besó su cuello con delicadeza, mientras ella dejaba marcas allí donde besaba, en el cuello, en los abdominales,... Rogers saldría de aquel encuentro con más marcas que Tony Stark después de una fiesta en la mansión Play Boy.

El calor en el cuerpo de la rusa aumento, y sentía que le picaba allá donde Rogers tocaba, su sexo palpitaba por más y ella siempre había tomado lo que había querido, así que se tiraría a Rogers con urgencia, con mucha urgencia.

Paseo sus manos sobre el costado de Steve, acariciando cada musculo definido que encontró, hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de sus boxers y tiró fuerte de ellos hasta bajárselos.

A Steve le dio una estúpida vergüenza repentina que apenas duro unos segundos, los segundos justo que tardo Natasha en acariciarle el pene y mirarle con los verdes ojos brillantes de pasión. Se quedó quieto para disfrutar del placer que le proporcionaban sus habilidosas manos.

"Jodida Romanoff", esa fue la primera vez que Steve pensó en un taco.

-Espera.-Dijo Steve mientras ella dirigía su pene a su entrada.

Un par de pupilas dilatadas hasta el extremo fueron la respuesta de Romanoff, "Maldito Rogers, ¿Qué me espere a que? ¿A que explote? ¡Joder, Rogers!"

Steve ignoró por completo su mirada asesina y se dedicó a desabrochar su sujetador para ver aquellos tan soñados pechos cremosos y voluminosos de la Viuda Negra. Bajó hasta ellos entre besos suaves y lentos, para luego lamer sus pezones y dejar a Romanoff gimiendo y temblando de placer. Hasta que en algún punto las manos de Natasha se enredaron en su pelo y le giraron hasta su sexo. Steve se dejó llevar por las manos expertas de Romanoff y descendió hasta que su barbilla rozo la fina tela que cubría su sexo, arrancó la poca ropa interior que le quedaba y aquella prenda quedó destrozada y convertida en pequeños trozos de encaje que adornaban el suelo de la sala.

Steve creyó estar en sus mejores sueños en aquel momento, con las manos de la viuda aferrándose a su pelo, y retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos. Así que decidió vivir aquel sueño con la mayor intensidad. Lamio ligeramente la suavidad del sexo de la rusa, a la vez que introducía sus dedos en ella. A sus oídos llegaban gemidos ahogados, era la canción más perfecta que había escuchado nunca.

-¿Steve?-Pregunto Natasha mientras trataba de recuperar aire.

-¿Si?-Hablo Rogers sobre su sexo. Supo que ese gesto el éxito aún más cuando esta aumento el agarre en su pelo, tirando de él.

-¿Eres virgen?-Steve paro al instante, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Y estaba realmente hermosa, con una ligera capa de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas y su hermoso pelo rojo enmarcando la escena. Es verdad que Steve estaba enamorado de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería para él.

-¿Acaso importa?-Dijo el con suavidad, nunca le dio importancia al tema y no se lo iba a dar ahora.

-No, claro que no.-Dijo con dificultad.-Es solo por los rumores.

-¿Y tú los crees?

-Claro que no, soy espía, lo primero que hago es clasificar que es un rumor y que es cierto…solo es que quiero saberlo, quiero que tú me lo digas.-Esa indecisión en la voz de Natasha enterneció a Steve, al que se le encogió un poquito más el corazón.

-Lo soy.-Dijo sonriendo sobre el sexo de Natasha. "Es endemoniadamente sexy, joder" pensó Romanoff.-Nunca tuve tiempo para esto durante la guerra, y después, ya sabes, me quede como una estalactita.

-Oh, pues pareces todo un experto.-Dijo Romanoff entre gemidos, mientras Steve volvía a llevarla el límite y luego parar. –Pero ahora déjame a mí.

Segundos después, Natasha había sentado a Steve en el sofá y ella se había colocado sobre sus muslos, con las piernas a cada lado. Bajo su mano hasta su miembro y lo acarició de arriba abajo, analizando las expresiones del rubio, como se mordía el labio inferior, el oscuro de sus ojos cuando sus pupilas se dilataban, como le tiemblan los músculos a causa del placer, y la suavidad de su miembro. Pero Natasha nunca se caracterizó por su autocontrol, y menos aún por su calma, así que guio el miembro de Rogers a su entrada y se introdujo en él, lenta y tortuosamente, hasta que Steve embistió con fuerza hasta encajarse en ella. Romanoff dejo ir un largo gemido a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Disfruto cada centímetro de Steve.

Rogers embistió con fuerza y lentitud, provocando a la rusa, que aguardaba como una fiera lista para atacar. Volvió a embestir con mayor fuerza, deleitándose con los gemidos de la pelirroja, y con sus uñas rasgando sus abdominales. Steve nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento.

Hasta que Natasha abrió los ojos y clavo la vista en los suyos, subió las manos hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros, y entonces aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, sus caderas subían y bajan a una velocidad vertiginosa, y Steve se vio mil veces en la cima, pero la rusa no le dejaba liberarse, y ella sufría la misma tortura.

-Nat.-Dijo jadeando Steve.-Vas a hacer que se te salten los puntos.

Y a su advertencia solo hubo una sonrisa de medio lado y un incremento en el ritmo de sus caderas. Bien, por ella podían saltársele todos los puntos que hicieran falta.

Satisfecha con la cara de placer de Rogers decidió darse el placer de su vida, y Steve debió pensar lo mismo puesto que embistió al mismo ritmo en que ella se movía. Ambos notaban el calor en su interior, una sensación que se podría describir como previa a una explosión. El orgasmo los azotó con fuerza, dejándolos en un mar de placer mientras se ahogaban en sus propios gemidos.

Romanoff se movió con lentitud, dejando que Steve se vaciase en ella, calmando sus propios deseos, hasta dejarse caer sobre el pecho de él. Este dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y se rio con suavidad, haciendo un leve ronroneo bajo el oído de la viuda.

Unos minutos después Natasha salió de él con cuidado y caminó hasta una de las puertas del salón, era una puerta bastante grande y casi ocupaba toda la pared. Las puertas se desplazaron a los lados dejando ver una habitación en tonos blancos, con una cama bastante grande a la que Romanoff señalo con una sonrisa.

 _Alcanzaba a ver el incendio, el inmenso incendio que provocó en ese hospital. Vio la última sonrisa de una niña a la que tuvo que disparar. Un cuarto rojo, un piano y varias sesiones de torturas._

Steve la veía dormir, tenía el ceño fruncido y la comisura de los labios arrugada, apretaba la mandíbula y tenía perlas de sudor bajando por su frente. Se preguntó que estaría soñando.

 _Las sesiones de enteramiento eran a muerte. Pelea contra tu compañera, y mátala o ella te matara a ti. Una mesa de operaciones, y varios cirujanos. Su primera misión, falló, y por ello fue castigada. Después vinieron los lavados de cerebro. Juegan con su cabeza. La hacen ser quien no es, la obligan a hacer lo que ellos quieren._

La rusa se abraza a si misma incomoda, se movía bruscamente y apretaba los puños como si fuese a pegar a alguien. Steve trató abrazarla, pero se llevó un golpe en la mandíbula que le noqueo unos segundos.

 _Entrenamientos, más entrenamientos. Este es tu objetivo, acaba con tu objetivo, no falles. Mata al objetivo. Miles de pistolas apuntaron sobre su cabeza. Esquivó balas que tenían su nombre grabado. No eres nada, no eres nadie, solo una asesina. No controlaba lo que hacía, la culpa era de ellos, ellos habían hecho algo en su cerebro._

-¡Dejad de jugar con mi puta cabeza!-Grito desesperada-¡Jodeeeeer! ¡Dejad mi puta cabeza en paz! ¡Dejadme ser quien soy!-En esta última palabra se despertó y giró sobre si misma hasta caer al suelo de mala manera. Se levantó con rapidez, y miró a su alrededor, con los ojos perdidos, temblando y con un fino hilo de sangre bajando por su muslo.

Steve se asustó por la reacción de Natasha, y se alejó un poco para darle espacio y luego tratar de calmarla.

-Ey, ey, Nat, no pasa nada, estas bien, estamos bien.-Dijo Rogers levantándose de la cama y corriendo a su lado. Usó un tono suave, casi monótono, que trataba de acercarla a la realidad.-Ya está, no pasa nada, solo era un mal sueño.-Paso las manos por los hombros de Natasha y trato de abrazarla pero se resistió.

-Déjame sola.-Dijo bruscamente.

-Nat, solo era una pesadilla, yo también las tengo, no hay nada malo en tenerlas, es normal.

-No es normal.-Le interrumpió.- Yo no tengo pesadillas, tengo recuerdos.-Puede que eso sea lo que más le duele cuando se despierta, cuando se le oprime el pecho y le falta el aire a su alrededor.-Así que, por tu bien, déjame sola.

-No te voy a dejar sola Nat, no pienso hacerlo.-Dijo con ese tono de autoridad que solo utilizaba con el uniforme de Capitán América.-Además, se te han saltado los puntos.

Obligó a Natasha que se sentara de nuevo en la cama. Se movió pesadamente hasta llegar a la cocina donde había dejado todo el material médico, cogió lo que necesitaba y regresó a la habitación. Romanoff estaba justo donde la había dejado, con la espalda totalmente recta y la mirada clavada en la alfombra. Steve juró que está reviviendo la pesadilla que había tenido.

"Yo no tengo pesadillas, tengo recuerdos" recordó Steve. No sabía nada de ella. Había leído los informes de Natasha Romanoff, pero realmente no conocía a Natalia Romanova, y quiso preguntárselo, siempre había querido preguntarle sobre su pasado, que fue lo que le hicieron, que fue tan grave como para levantarte en mitad de la noche, sudando y gritando paralizada por el miedo. Rogers sintió lastima por ella, no era justo por lo que su compañera había pasado, no quería verla sufrir de esa manera, tan desorientada y perdida en sus recuerdos.

Tenía la piel fría al tacto, y no dijo absolutamente nada mientras Steve arreglaba el estropicio que se había hecho en la herida.

 _Entrechat, devant, cabriole, assemblé, derrière…_

Trataba de nombrar todos los pasos básicos de ballet que recordaba, pero en su cabeza seguían colándose las pistolas, sus compañeras del cuarto rojo, como tuvo que matarlas a todas para poder sobrevivir. Odiaba su pasado, no solo por lo que hizo, sino porque esa carga no la dejaba avanzar. Ella intentaba por todos los medios saldar sus cuentas en rojo: trabajaba para SHIELD, salvaba vidas, era una vengadora. Pero salvar miles de vidas para saldar una muerte, no quitaba el hecho de que había asesinado a sangre fría.

La lejana voz de Steve la arrojo a la realidad.

-Ya está.-Dijo mientras colocaba otra venda sobre su herida.-Procura no moverte mucho.-La sonrisa dulce de Steve la descolocó, y vio en él una oportunidad que nunca había tenido.

-Cuando llegue al Cuarto Rojo todas me preguntaron que me pasaba en el pelo, porque estaba tan rojo.-Steve la ayudo a recostarse en la cama y el hizo lo mismo a su lado. Se sorprendió por la respuesta de Natasha, iba a contarle algo importante de su pasado, y eso le enorgulleció, que la rusa confiase lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo tan importante.-Y yo les dije que me había caído un rayo.-Sonrió tristemente.-Las muy idiotas se lo creyeron.-Clavó la vista en el techo y recordó aquel momento con tal intensidad que le pareció notar el frío ruso.-Todas éramos nuevas allí, y todas habíamos perdido algo, a pesar de todo esa noche dormimos tranquilas, claro, era nuestra primera noche, y ninguna sabía que al día siguiente seriamos menos en esa habitación.

-¿Qué les pasaba?-Dijo Rogers dudando si era apropiado o no hacer preguntas. Al fin y al cabo la Viuda Negra no contaba su pasado todos los días. Esto era una prueba para ella y para él. La prueba de que Natasha confiaba plenamente en Steve.

-Nos entrenaban, al menos las primeras cinco horas de la clase, después nos obligaban a pelear.-Se sobrecogió al recordarlo.-Eran peleas a muerte, dos contra dos, así cada noche éramos menos de la mitad, y la siguiente muchas menos, hasta que acabe durmiendo sola.-Ladeo su cuerpo para poder mirar la silueta que formaba el perfil de Steve.-Te aseguro que el silencio era tan ruidoso que no me dejaba dormir.

-Nat, sabes que no es necesario que me lo cuentes.-Dijo sobrecogido por las confesiones de ella.-No debes sentirte obligada a contármelo.

-No me siento obligada a nada.-Le corto Romanoff un poco molesta.-Solo quiero ser sincera, y siento que contigo puedo serlo, así que, como iba diciendo, acabe sola y en algún punto el entrenamiento terminó y llego la graduación, me inyectaron un derivado del suero del súper soldado y después me esterilizaron.

Steve dio un giro brusco y busco los ojos salvajes de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Steve sobrecogido.

-No Steve, no digas que lo sientas como si de verdad lo sintieras.-Dijo la rusa al borde de las lágrimas y de otro ataque de pánico.-No quiero tu lastima Rogers, no fue tu culpa, y no fue la mía que Petrovich me entregara a esos puto psicópatas del cuarto rojo.-La rusa tomó aire con calma, tratando de mantener la compostura.-Empezaron a mandarme a misiones con unos objetivos muy concretos, al principio solo tenía que robar información, interrogar a algún tipo, o presionar a otros para que ayudaran a la KGB, pero luego me enviaron a matar, y cuando no lo hacía me torturaban.

Steve experimentaba una intensa rabia mezclada con lastima, y era una mezcla bastante peligrosa, pero la extraña calma de Romanoff le insuflaba tranquilidad.

-Deje de matar a mis objetivos cuando descubrí que podía avisarles de lo que la KGB les haría, les obligaba a dejar Rusia, a cambiarse el nombre, que huyesen con sus familias en busca de otra vida.-Natasha desvió la mirada de Steve y volvió a clavarla en el techo.-Cuando descubrieron lo que hacía empezaron a lavarme el cerebro.

-¿Cómo a Bucky?

-Sí, es de lo poco que comparto con Bucky.-Y volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.-Asesine a muchas personas bajo los efectos del lavado de cerebro, y no podía negarme, no podía controlar nada.-Sintió la intensidad de sus recuerdos, y volvió a llenarse de ira al recordarlo.- Me hicieron creer que era una asesina, y yo me lo creí, y lo fui por muchos años hasta que Clint me perdonó la vida y SHIELD me dio una oportunidad.-Natasha notaba la pesada mirada de Steve sobre su persona.-He matado niños, familias enteras, inocentes, sin preguntar el porqué, sin siquiera cuestionármelo, no era humana Steve, ni era digna, y tampoco lo soy ahora, aunque me estuviesen controlando, tenía que haberme revelado, haberme dado cuenta de todo el mal que estaba haciendo, pero no lo hice, ¡Joder!¡No lo hice y eso me convierte en un monstruo, por eso tengo pesadillas, por eso recuerdo todo todas las noches!

-Tú no tienes la culpa Natasha.-Trato de calmarla Rogers.

-A veces siento que todo lo que hago no podrá arreglar todo el mal que he hecho.

-Has salvado más vidas de las que quitaste.

-Pero no debería haberlas quitado.-Dijo ella consternada, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba hablar.-¡Te das cuenta de lo mal que lo he hecho!-Trató de alejarse de los brazos de Steve que venían a abrazarla.-¡Acaso crees que alguna vez podre olvidar todo lo que he hecho!

-No Nat, nunca lo olvidaras, y eso es lo que te ha convertido en una vengadora.-Consiguió abrazarla. Acaricio sus brazos y la pegó a él para que su piel recobrase el calor.-Nunca te comprenderé a ese nivel, porque a mí nunca me han controlado, nunca han decidido sobre mi.-Dijo Steve en un suave susurro.-Pero he hecho sacrificios, he perdido un amigo, un amor, y una vida, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser mejores, de hacer todo el bien que no nos han dejado hacer.-Estiró su mano para acariciar las mejillas de Natasha, y retiró la única lagrima que se columpiaba en el rabillo del ojo de la rusa.-Es hora de perdonar y perdonarte. Acepta que lo que hiciste no fue tu culpa, y que nadie debería juzgarte por ello.-Deslizó sus dedos por los lisos labios de Natasha.-Yo no te juzgo por ello Nat, yo…-Steve pensó sus palabras, las pensó mil veces en apenas una milésima de segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para aceptar que lo que iba a decir era lo que realmente sentía.-Yo te amo por la persona que eres Natasha, porque eres fuerte cuando nadie puede serlo.

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y la dejaron muda. Sus pensamientos se desordenaron con facilidad y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras miraba los pozos cristalinos de Steve. ¿Ese hombre acaba de decirle que la amaba?. Mierda. Ella también lo amaba. Pero ella no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo.

Se perdió en los brazos de Steve, y se dejó llevar por las caricias que bordeaban sus cicatrices. Acarició los delgados labios de Rogers y con sus dedos dibujó figuras sobre su pecho.

Le agradaba la forma en que Natasha jugaba con su pelo. La manera en que ella rozaba sus pies con los suyos. Como le explicaba cada detalle de su pasado con serenidad, cuando el solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de hacer desaparecer sus pesadillas.

Es noche el silencio ya no fue ruidoso, las pesadillas no fueron recuerdos, y aire solo fue un mezcla de gemidos, caricias y mucha calma. Fue agradable para ambos.

Los prematuros rayos de sol luchaban por atravesar los cristales del amplio ventanal de la habitación. Las cortinas bailaban al son de la ligera brisa de la mañana, dejando tras si el silbido del aire colándose entre los cristales. No había mayor sonido que el de sus respiraciones.

Hasta que el estruendo de un pitido les saco de sus sueños. El monitor que estaba sobre la mesa de escritorio se encendió sin previo aviso y dejo ver dos pantallas, a la izquierda estaba la Agente Maria Hill y a la derecha el petulante Tony Stark.

-Oh, genial.-Susurro Hill con desgana al ver el panorama que formaban la Viuda y el Capitán.

-¡No puede ser!-Grito Stark, para poner cara de sorpresa que apenas duro un segundo, para empezar a reírse a carcajadas.-Quédense quietos, voy a hacer una captura de pantalla.-Se burló Tony.

-¡Nat!-Gritó Rogers a la vez que tiraba de las mantas para cubrirse.- ¿Por qué demonios tienes un intercomunicador en tu cuarto apuntando hacia la cama?-La sangre empezaba a llenarle las mejillas dejándole rojo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, normalmente no hay nadie aquí.-Contestó Romanoff mientras tiraba de la manta para cubrirse.-Además, es un piso franco para espías, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Vengadores reúnanse!-El grito de Stark molesto a Hill que puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo con ganas.- ¡Creo que el cap ha perdido la virginidad!

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Dijo Steve consternado a la vez que subía la manta para cubrirse hasta solo dejar ver su nariz y sus ojos. A Natasha empezaba a hacerle gracia la situación.

-Felicidades hermano, en cuanto regreses a la torre lo celebraremos con hidromiel.-Dijo Thor al que solo se le veía la mitad de la cara mientras empujaba a Stark para salir en la pantalla.-¡Hoy hay un hombre más a las puertas del Asgard!-Gritó victorioso a la vez que alzaba el martillo y un rayo caía en alguna parte del laboratorio de Banner destrozando parte de este.

-¡Thor!-Al fondo se escuchó el grito casi gutural de Bruce enojado.

-¡Nat!, ¿En serio?, ¿Con Steve?-Dijo parte de la cabeza de Barton. Sonó como un hermano mayor.-Esto es frustrante.-Dijo Clint con el ceño fruncido.-No puedo echarle el discurso de hermano mayor porque el capi es tan…tan…

-¿Puro como Los primeros copos de nieve en los Alpes?-Continuo Stark mientras Thor reía a carcajadas.

-¿Más puro que una princesa Disney?-Continúo la broma Barton.

-Venga chicos, parad ya.-Dijo Natasha aguantando la risa como podía.

Pero estos no paraban de reírse.

-¡Silencio! ¡Es una orden!-Levantó la voz Maria Hill haciendo enmudecer a todos.-Tenemos una misión de suma importancia.

-¿De qué se trata Agente Hill?-Dijo Steve volviendo a un tono mucho más serio y grave.

-Hemos detectado una de las últimas bases de HYDRA.

-Díganme que no es un lugar frío y lleno de nieve.-Se quejó Clint.-Me gustaría estrenar mi nuevo traje y dejar que el sol me broncee un poco, ya saben, así lucen mejor mis músculos.

-Barton eres un idiota incorregible.-Le dijo Natasha en un tono neutro.

-Si mejor que no haya nieve, así Legolas será menos torpe de lo normal.-Volvió a burlarse Tony.

-Pues anda que tú, culo de hojalata.-Le reto Barton y ambos empezaron a pelearse como si fueran un par de colegialas.

-Os mando las coordenadas, partirán en unas horas y el ataque se llevara a cabo esta tarde.-Dijo la agente Hill y su pantalla se cerró haciendo más grande la que comunicaba con La Torre de los Vengadores.

-¡Tony, te he dicho mil veces que no uses las armaduras en casa!-Se oyó el grito agudo de Pepper.

-¡Pegas como una niña!-Gritó Stark mientras se reía.

En un giro bastante aparatoso Clint tiro de la silla a Tony y desaparición de la pantalla, dejando solo a la mitad de Thor hasta que en la pantalla apareció Wanda Maximoff, que miraba la pelea con indiferencia.

-¿Otra vez están así?-Le dijo a Thor en un tono monótono marcado por su acento. Este asintió y lo siguiente que apareció en la pantalla fue un espectáculo de luces en color escarlata y al segundo pelea entre Stark y Barton se enmudeció. Wanda sonrió satisfecha, atrapo varios mechones en su oreja y se fue de ahí.

-Yo me ocupo de las coordenadas, buena suerte.-Dijo Thor y el monitor se apagó.

Natasha aguantaba la risa como podía, y Steve estrujaba la manta con sus manos.

"Van a hablar de esto por siglos." Pensó Rogers.

-Hablaran de esto por años, ¿verdad?-Dijo Steve sonriendo con ternura. No se podía enfadar o molestar, no después de la noche que había pasado con Natasha. La recordaría toda su vida.

-Ni siquiera lo dudes.-Le sonrió Natasha.

El Quinjet en el que viajaban daba sacudidas de forma intermitente, las ráfagas de aire mecían el aparato en todas direcciones. Steve estaba de pie, ya enfundado en su uniforme de Capitán América, con el desgastado estado a su espalda y con su casco distintivo puesto. Imponía con solo ver su sombra. Romanoff en cambio estaba manejando la nave, con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados procurando evitar las mayores corrientes de aire. Llevaba uno de sus trajes negros, solo que este estaba confeccionado en una tela cercana a la licra y el neopreno, con partes de cuero y plata recubriendo sus articulaciones. Steve tuvo que tragar duro cuando hace una hora Natasha le pidió que le subiera la cremallera, y ahora estaba ahí de pie mirándola fijamente mientras pilotaba. Tenía un conflicto moral, puesto que amaba cada imagen que tenia de la Viuda Negra en su traje, y a la vez odia lo que representa, porque cada vez que se lo ponía tenía que ir a alguna misión, y eso implicaba riesgo, acción y peligro.

-Vosotros tenéis otra misión.-Dijo Hill que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.-Vuestra misión es encontrar a Bucky.

Steve miro desconcertado, no le habían dicho que tendría que buscar a su amigo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bucky estuviese ahí. Natasha noto como Rogers se tensaba.

-¿Porque no lo ha dicho durante la intercomunicación?-Preguntó el Capitán.

-Usted sabe bien porque.-Sentenció Hill.-No hay necesidad de empezar una guerra civil.

-¿Dónde le encontramos?-Preguntó Natasha.

-Como os dije anoche, está en un piso franco, concretamente en la azotea de un edificio, desde ahí pretende disparar al hijo del Doctor Zola que acudirá a la instalaciones de HYDRA a la misma hora en que Iron Man, el agente Barton, Thor y Wanda van a atacar.-Explicó mientras ampliaba un mapa holográfico y señalaba al edificio más alto de la zona.-Esta justo aquí, bien, hay dos problemas, primero, si mata a Zola antes de tiempo delatara a los Vengadores y habrá problemas con la toma de la base, y segundo, desde su posición puede detectar cualquier movimiento en tierra.

-Genial, el plan se pone movidito.-Dijo Romanoff con un atisbo de sarcasmo.

-Tendremos que saltar y aterrizar en lo alto del edifico.-Explicó Rogers.

-Perfecto, vamos a despeinarnos.-Contestó la rusa mientras paraba la nave y se posicionaba entre las nubes para no ser vistos. Si Bucky tenía radares en su pequeña base no los detectaría a esta altura.

-Estos dispositivos os indicaran la ruta de descenso.-Dijo Hill mientras les pasaba una gafas con el cristal opaco, además de un indicador de altitud que se comunicaba con la pantalla holografía interna que tenían las gafas.

Natasha intercambio el asiento con Hill y se dirigió al final de la nave seguida por Rogers, abrió la compuerta y aire les azotó con fuerza. Desde ahí solo se veía un espeso mar de nubes de un blanco que al sol de la tarde era casi cegador, así que ambos corrieron a ponerse las gafas, en ellas se veían varias rayas verdes que indicaban como tenían que ir descendiendo para llegar a la posición de Bucky.

-Vaya, Tecnología Stark.-Dijo Steve asombrado por la exactitud del aparato.

-Qué será que no me fio del todo.-Contesto Romanoff con ironía.

-¿Eres más del espionaje clásico?

-¿Crees que soy un James Bond de los ochenta?-Rio Natasha.

-Oye Nat, cuando estemos abajo y Bucky nos vea va a resistirse, seguramente nos ataque-Dijo Steve agarrándole con suavidad, para luego acariciar sus mejillas y su nariz levemente sonrojada por el frío.-Y sé que la misión es capturarle usando todos los medios necesarios, pero yo…te pidió que no le hagas daño Nat, al menos no más del necesario.

-Tranquilo Steve.-Se acercó hasta él para ponerse de cuclillas y besarle con suavidad. Era un beso ligero tan ligero como las nubes que los rodeaban. Había aceptación y comprensión en ese beso cargado de dulzura. Ella paso sus manos por su pelo y le acaricio la mejilla como el había echo con ella.-Le traeremos de vuelta.

Ambos se despegaron y retrocedieron unos paso para coger impulso. Los pasos rápidos y metálicos resonaron en la nave seguidos de un grito de diversión de Natasha al caer al vacío. Steve la siguió con una sonrisa en la cara. "Esta mujer está loca" pensó mientras el aire le agitaba el uniforme.

Natasha estiró los brazos como si de un pájaro se tratara y los dijo así unos segundo, sintiendo como cada corriente de aire acariciaba su cuerpo, era como bailar con el aire, o más bien dejarse llevar por él. Era agradable sentir la fuerza de la caída, como la gravedad la atraía de vuelta a la tierra, se sentía libre. Pero Steve la saco de su ensoñación.

-4000 metros, prepárate.-Oyó a Rogers por el comunicador de su oreja.

Ella pego sus brazos al cuerpo y dejo que sus pies fueran por delante. Así iría más rápido.

-2000 metros, salimos de las nubes.-Y tal como el capitán avisó fueron expulsados del campo que formaban las nubes. -700 metros, abre el paracaídas.- Y abrió el paracaídas.

La ciudad se veía activa, había tráfico y muchos transeúntes a pesar de no ser hora punta, era curioso como HYDRA se había instalado en medio de una ciudad, y cada uno de los peatones ignoraba su presencia. Era una ciudad pequeña al sur de África, cerca del reino de Wakanda, por lo que todo se veía árido, como si una capa de arena lo cubriese todo. Divisaron el techo del edificio donde estaba El Soldado Del Invierno y se prepararon para la acción ofensiva.

Rogers tomó el escudo y lo colocó frente a su pecho, y con la otra mano desató los amarres que le ataban al paracaídas. Se dejó caer unos metros hasta que sus pies cayeron sobre la azotea dejando grietas ahí donde había caído. Su escudo cayó frente a él, incrustándose en el suelo. Natasha cayó unos metros a su derecha, rodó por el suelo a la vez que desenfundaba sus armas y quedaba de cuclillas.

Ambos vieron a Bucky apostado en la esquina derecha del edificio, sentado mientras vigilaba con unos prismáticos. Natasha se fue por la derecha cubriéndose entre las salidas de ventilación, tuberías y varias antenas.

-Entretenlo y yo le aturdo.-Sonó la voz de la pelirroja por el auricular. Steve asintió y trotó en línea recta hasta quedar muy cerca de Bucky. Rogers tomo todo el aire que encontró a su alrededor y agarró con más fuerza su escudo.

-¡Lo que vas a hacer no te devolverá la memoria!-Natasha oyó el grito de Steve, probablemente se habría oído en varias plantas del edificio.-¡La venganza no es la solución Bucky!

El soldado se giró lentamente, calculando la distancia que había entre los dos. Dejo los primaticos con cuidado y en su lugar cogió su arma semiautomática. Se levantó con sobriedad, y busco los ojos del Capitán.

Steve se estremeció al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y enmarcados por orejas. Bucky exudaba odio e ira. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, varios mechones de pelo sobre su cara y ambos puños marcados por la presión que hacía en ellos.

-¿Cómo encontraste al hijo de Zola?-Quiso saber Steve, pero el soldado lo único que hizo fue empezar a caminar hacia Rogers.- ¡Matar a quien te hizo daño no solucionara nada!, eso lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-Steve trataba por todos los medio no tener que pelear con su amigo, pero a cada paso que Bucky daba lo veía más que inevitable.- ¡Bucky, no quiero pelear contigo, no otra vez, solo queremos ayudarte!

-¿Pelear conmigo otra vez?-Dijo el Soldado con la voz ronca y entrecortada.- ¿Tu eres…?

-Si Buck, soy yo.-Le interrumpió Steve con la esperanza llenándole el pecho.

-Tu eres el tipo que HYDRA buscaba…pelee contigo en el puente, y os entregue a HYDRA.-Steve recordaba perfectamente ese momento, fue cuando descubrió que la mejor arma de HYDRA era su amigo de la infancia.-Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

El puño se estrelló justo debajo de su máscara, dándole de lleno en la mandíbula. El impacto tiro a Rogers unos metros atrás, dejándole aturdido y con la vista borrosa. El soldado se acerba hacia él, arma en mano, mientras apunta a su cabeza.

Pero la acción se vio interrumpida por la Viuda Negra, que saltó sobre él con las piernas por delante, y de una patada arranco la pistola de sus manos y esta callo a unos metros de allí. Natasha se agachó esquivando el puño que venía en su dirección y aprovechó para golpear con rapidez los costados del Soldado haciendo que este se doblara. La rusa colocó una pierna sobre el muslo del soldado y se impulsó hasta quedar sobre él, con ambos muslos rodeando su cabeza. Activó la electricidad de sus muñequeras y pasó sus manos por el cuello de Bucky haciendo que este se electrocutara hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Unos segundos más y quedaría inconsciente, pero la mano metálica del soldado logró alcanzarla. Romanoff notó como sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de su hombro y tiraban de ella con tanta fuerza que pensó que le arrancaría el brazo, en vez de eso el Soldado consiguió tirarla a gran velocidad contra una tubería.

Steve vio entre las brumas del aturdimiento como Natasha atacaba a su amigo, hasta que esté la tiro contra una tubería. En la cabeza de Steve se hizo el silencio al ver a la rusa chochar con esa dureza contra una tubería, seguido del agudo chasquido de las costillas de Natasha. Las tuberías quedaron ligeramente dobladas mientras Natasha dejaba escavar un grito grave que dejó a los tres sin aire.

"Es tu mejor amigo", "Es tu amigo" se recordó Steve a la vez que se levantaba. Un pistoletazo imaginario marco el inicio de la pelea.

Steve lanzó su escudo contra Bucky, el cual lo retuvo con su brazo y le devolvió con mucha más fuerza. Rogers recolocó el escudo y corrió con él por delante, golpeó en el pecho de Bucky y en lo que este recobraba aire Steve aprovechó y golpeó su cabeza con su escudo. Pero James se repuso con facilidad y volvió a golpear al Capitán, golpeó sobre sus costillas hasta que el escudo de este le volvió a dar dejándole bastante aturdido.

Natasha se retorcía de dolor, tenía la frente pegada al suelo mientras veía el intercambio de golpes entre Steve y Bucky, y para su horror vio que el Soldado estaba ganando. Se apoyó en la tubería de su izquierda para levantarse, con su otra mano sobre su costado. A esas altura estaba segura de que tenía alguna costilla rota y perforándole el pulmón. Pero cosas peores había pasado, así que cuando consiguió levantarse corrió mientras Rogers le pasaba el escudo, activo la electricidad de sus brazaletes y consiguió electrificar el escudo, así que cuando vio la espalda del Soldado Del Invierno no dudó en tirarse con el escudo por delante.

El choque eléctrico dejó inconsciente a Bucky, que cayó de rodillas hasta quedar totalmente tendido en el suelo mientras se sacudía por la descarga eléctrica.

-Creo que estará inocente unos minutos.-Dijo Natasha a la vez que se acercaba cojeando hasta Steve.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Rogers mientras tantea el costado de Natasha.

-No.-Alcanzo a decir Romanoff.-Para nada.

-Creo que algunas están rotas.-Steve trataba de calmarse y tener todo bajo control, pero tenía a su amigo medio inconsciente y probablemente a Natasha con una costilla atravesándole un pulmón, así que de momento la calma no entraba en ninguno de sus planes.-Deberíamos llamar a.

Steve se vio interrumpido por una ráfaga de balas que volaban en su dirección. Bucky se había despertado y había alcanzado su arma, con la que ahora apuntaba y disparaba en su dirección. Steve se quedó paralizado ante la imagen, su mejor amigo, el único que estuvo con él cuándo los demás lo repudiaban, estaba tratando de matarlo. Experimentaba una mezcla de emociones, sentía su miedo y el de Bucky, la ira que sentía contra HYDRA por haberle hecho daño a su amigo, y sentía como perdía la esperanza. Tal vez Bucky nunca volvería a ser su amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su hermano, tal vez no volviera a ser nada de eso, solo una máquina de matar.

Natasha reaccionó como le habían enseñado a hacerlo, corrió de frente hacia el Soldado, esquivando balas que volaban en su dirección, dejándose embriagar por la adrenalina que la mantenía despierta, estimulando sus sentidos y sus reflejos. Rebuscó en los compartimentos de su cinturón y consiguió sacar el dispositivo, el cual se resbalo de sus manos al sentir como una bala se incrustaba entre los músculos de su muslo izquierdo. Tenía muy pocas opciones, así que opto por la más práctica y la más radical. Realizó una acrobacia mientras recogía el dispositivo y dio los últimos pasos hasta el Soldado, incrusto el dispositivo en el brazo metálico que sufrió una descarga, y luego lanzó algunas chispas hasta quedarse laxo y totalmente inutilizado.

La rusa consiguió asestarle varios golpes hasta aturdirlo, pero el dolor que le subía desde las costillas no la dejaba maniobrar con facilidad, y el soldado pareció notarlo porque todos sus golpes iban dirigidos ahí.

\- ¡Déjala en paz Bucky!-Gritó Steve mientras lazaba su escudo al pecho de Bucky.- ¡Quieres luchar conmigo, así que déjala en paz! -El soldado tiró a Natasha lejos de allí. Rogers corría hacia él con ímpetu, tenía la zona del hombro empapada en sangre por culpa de las balas que había disparado Bucky, pero la adrenalina anestesiaba el dolor. Rogers golpeaba el pecho de Bucky, y este golpeaba la herida de Steve.- ¡Te conozco desde que eras un bebe! ¡Eres mi amigo Bucky y no quiero luchar contra ti, pero me estas obligando a hacerlo! ¡Así que, por favor, para esto, hablemos!-Pero James no cesaba en sus golpes, cada vez eran más fuertes, con mucha más rabia, mientras Steve solo hacía por defenderse.- ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Vamos a ayudarte!-Pero una serie de errores dejaron a Steve al borde del tejado, con el torso superior suspendido en el aire y una caída de muchos metros bajo su cabeza. El casco de Steve salió despedido tras un puñetazo, y la mano de Bucky presiono su cuello, pero algo hizo que su amarre se aflojara, sintió un cambio en los ojos de Bucky, como si la tensión se hubiese ido de golpe y en su lugar solo quedara indecisión.

Se escuchó el estruendo de un disparo que dio en el muslo del Soldado.-¡No, no!-Sus gritos sonaban lejanos, pero Natasha estaba a solo unos metros.-¡Steve!-Gritó está intentando levantarse y llegar hasta el Soldado e impedir que este tirase a Steve del edificio.

-¿Steve?-Dijo Bucky sorprendido al reconocer el nombre que gritaba la rusa.- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy Steve.-Sintió como la alegría volvía a él. Por fin le recordaba.- ¿Me recuerdas?

-Solías ser un enclenque hasta que pegaste el estirón.-Por primera vez en muchos años vio sonreír a Bucky, parecía volver a ser él.-Tu madre, Sarah, conocía a la mía desde el colegio, fueron amigas de toda la vida.-Bucky ayudó a Steve a ponerse de pie y a alejarse del borde del tajado.-Recuerdo que eres un mes mayor que yo, aunque antes del ejército no lo parecías.-Le dijo intentando bromear como solía hacerlo.

-Es verdad, ¿Lo recuerdas todo?-Dijo Steve sobrecogido por la emoción-¿Recuerdas que siempre andaba metiéndome en peleas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-Bucky uso su brazo para abrazar a Steve, y este hizo lo mismo.-Siempre acaba sacándote de esas peleas.-Ambos rieron y se separaron para caminar hasta Natasha que estaba inconsciente. Rogers se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos a la vez que comprobaba sus signos vitales, y todo parecía estar bien, excepto el ligero silbido que producía su caja torácica cada vez que tomaba aire.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Bucky arrepentido al ver el daño físico que había producido en su amigo y en la pelirroja.-Siento lo que ha pasado Steve, no te había reconocido y aún estaba bajo los efectos del control mental.

-No pasa nada Buck, todo estará bien, ella se pondrá bien.-Dijo acariciando el pelo de Natasha, y dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Natasha despertó a casusa del ruido que producían los motores del Quinjet. Notó como unos brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, levantó la cabeza para ver a Steve hablando con Bucky que estaba frente a ellos, sentado en los asientos de la nave. Cuando vio al solado se tensó y no entendía por qué demonios estaba ahí, hablando con Rogers tan tranquilo, después de que casi les matara. Pero al ver a Steve sonriendo mientras hablaba con él de cosas que habían pasado hace ochenta años le pareció que todo estaba bien.

-Te dije que le traeríamos de vuelta.-Le susurró la rusa cerca de su cuello.

-Estas despierta.-Dijo Steve y se giró para verla mejor-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-He estado mejor.

-Natasha.-Dijo Bucky con la cabeza agachada.-Siento haberte disparado.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo ella tratando de levantar la voz.-Ya sabes, a la tercera va la vencida y la definitiva.-El comentario de la rusa dejo más tranquilo a Bucky, que levantó la cabeza para mirarla-¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

-Por supuesto.-Dijo James levantándose para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y hablar con la agente Hill acerca de la misión que se había llevado a cabo en la base de HYDRA.

Cuando se quedaron solos lo primero que sucedió fue una serie de besos desesperados y ansiosos por parte de Steve, y luego fue ella quien, con suavidad, acarició los labios del capitán con los suyos, le besó con devoción. Pero al separase Steve vio algo extraño en su mirada.

-Steve, tengo que volver a Rusia.-Las palabras de Romanoff se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, y cayeron sobre Steve como una hoja en otoño llevada por la brisa.

Rogers sintió que una ráfaga de frio lo zarandeaba, apenas reacciono cuando oyó esas palabras, que pare él eran casi crueles después de todo lo que habían pasado esos días. La expresión facial del Capitán denotaban una tranquilidad tan fingida que apenas podía mover un músculo sin que se le fruncieran las cejas y empezara a apretar la mandíbula.

Así que decidió salir del paso como mejor puedo, esperó lo peor. Todo lo que había pasado esos días le pareció el mejor sueño de su vida, pero ahora trataba de volver a la realidad, y la realidad era que ella era la Viuda Negra, que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, siempre lo estuvo, pero estos días se había decidido a aceptarlo y a quererla. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que ese sueño acabaría, y que su despedida acabaría llegando, solo esperó que no fuera tan pronto, ni tan rápido, ni tan frío. Así que lo acepto.

-Ya no tenemos más misiones, así que puedes pedirle un permiso a Hill.

-No Steve, lo que voy a hacer requiere valor y mucho coraje, y yo solo conozco a una persona con esas capacidades, y eres tú.-La duda se reflejaba en el rostro de Rogers, que había inclinado ligeramente la cabeza y empezaba a abrir los labios. Este empezaba a perder el hilo de la conversación, además, Natasha no dejaba claro lo que quería.

-Si quieres solicitar una misión también deberías hablar con Hill, y consultarlo con los vengadores para concretar una fecha y una estrategia.-Dijo Steve confundido.

-No Rogers.-Dijo ella sonriendo. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa dulce de Nat, una que brillaba muy pocas veces, menos de las que a él le gustaría.-No es una misión, no tiene nada que ver con SHIELD o Los Vengadores.

-Nat, ¿Podrías ser más clara? Estoy empezando a perderme.-Dijo bruscamente. Se sentía mal hablarle así, se sentía muy mal hablar de esa forma con ella.

-Voy a visitar la tumba de mis padres Steve, voy a desenterrar todo lo que deje en Rusia, y quiero que vengas conmigo, porque no conozco a nadie más que sea capaz de ayudarme con esto.-El brillo nació de nuevo en los ojos de Steve, y una sonrisa creció en su rostro como un suspiro de alivio. –Te necesito para esto Rogers, para despedirme de mi pasado de una vez por todas.

-Iré contigo a donde quieras ir Nat.-Dijo Steve sonriendo con dulzura, como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Creo que puedo quererte Steve.-Dijo ella seria, como si en su interior se abriera algo y dejara paso al amor. Había decidido permitirse a amar, así que dejo latir a su corazón, que llevaba anestesiado por años. Luego acaricio los labios de Steve con sus dedos, como siempre había querido hacerlo.-Creo poder hacerlo.

-Yo ya lo hago Nat.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer mi pequeña aportación a este maravilloso mundo del fanfic.**

 **Este es mi primer One-Shot (que en un principio iba a ser más corto, pero que le vamos a hacer, estos personajes requieren tiempo y muchas líneas, jajaja). También es mi primera historia en este mundillo, y me gustaría seguir haciendo fanfics (se aceptan sugerencias).**

 **Es muy probable que tenga faltas de ortografía (así que perdónenme por eso).**

 **Pues eso, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Comenten, voten, juzguen, y todo eso. :3**

 **SummerNight25.**


End file.
